The Story Begins
This is how the story begins in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? '''Potty: They're here to see Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Brawk! Patchy: But I haven't got Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical, because I... well, I lost it! to cry Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Tino Tonitini. Voice: Remembering, Tino Tonitini. music video plays with Tonitini Audience: clapping Patchy: I don't believe I lost "Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical". in his peg leg'' I never lose anything.'' Potty: What about your leg? Patchy: Well, yeah, but... Potty: And your eye. Patchy: Well, the eye, I... Potty: And your hand. Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where "Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical" is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over Potty: What is it? Brawk! Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to "Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical"! Potty: It's a dream come true! Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty Potty: Brawk! Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Tino. Only for Tino!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more Potty: in sand You stink! Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. Potty: Brawk! Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Weekenders! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! movie begins ["Walk Cycles" begins on the TV screen; Tino is walking down the road while techno music plays in the background; his body squishes up, then returns to normal; then, his body extends and his arms flail around; he returns to normal, then squishes up three times, shrinking smaller and smaller, in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; once again, squishes up smaller and smaller in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; starts running frantically while sweating and looking left to right; extends his body, this time with his tongue sticking out and flailing around; begins frantically running again; his limbs and body separate and his eyes pop out of his head; begins walking normally again; "Walk Cycles" ends; a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment] Patchy: That's it? That's "Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical"? THAT WAS JUST A BUNCH OF CHEAP WALK CYCLES!!! Potty: What a rip! Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears TINO ''BETRYAED US!' cries Why did I love this stuff in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my Weekenders stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! ''to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! Announcer: TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words "Thomas' Adventures in Transformers Prime movie" And now, for the real "Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical"! Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! Patchy: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. movie starts with Noby, Sneech, Big G, and Ace Goody singing a song :Sneech, Big G, and Ace Goody ::Today is Sue’s birthday and nothing can go wrong ::She is going to be happy ::What can go wrong!! ::When today is here birthday!! :Sneech ::I could give flowers or an awesome seashell :G ::I could give sing a song to her or give her bars of soap :Big G, and Ace Goody ::What can go wrong? Today is her birthday and I will give a present she ever have! ::What can I give her something that will make her happy? :Noby ::What can I give her that make her happy? ::What can I do? I can’t think of anything for Sue’s birthday present :Sue ::Today is my birthday and everything can't go wrong ::Invitig people that I loved so much ::What can go wrong? Today is my birthday ::I will have the best birthday I ever have! :Noby ::I’m stressed out I can’t think of anything but I will win Sue’s heart and she ::Will ::Be ::My wife :Sue, Sneech, Big G, and Ace Goody ::What can Go wrong!! ::Because Today is the day where nothing can go wrong! Noby: What to give her? What to give her? Hey what’s this? Oh yeah! I’ll give Sue that dress. She’ll be so happy. I bet she’ll look beauty in this. Noby’s house Brian: Wow, I didn’t know today is Sue’s birthday. Shido: Me either Lor: But we will go to her party Tohka: Yeah, maybe we can have cake Vinny: Alright Tohka, take it easy now Thomas: Yeah we’ll have the cake after Sue opens up her presents. Tohka: Oh…yeah Twilight Sparkle: Well, um…Noby will be here any moment now Noby: downstairs Hey guys! Twilight Sparkle: Yep, right on cue. Noby: Will you guys, um…help me rap the present for Sue’s birthday. Twilight Sparkle: Sure uses her magic to wrap up the present Noby: Sue will be so happy when she opens this present! Carver: So, what’s inside the present? Noby: Can’t tell you Tish: Say what? Doraemon: Don’t worry about him. He’s just excited when Sue opens her present. Shido: Oh yeah, I get it. Kotori: You do? Shido: Yeah, He’s just trying to keep it secret to Sue cause when she opens up her present, there’s a surprise in there for her. Brian: You’re right, Shido. Elsa: Why do you have to say that every time someone is making a point sometimes? Brian: What? Everyone does it. Why can’t I. Tino: Well, um…umm… Applejack: You don’t know, didn’t you? Tino: sighs Okay, I don’t know Gordon: Oh dear. Meanwhile Noby: Sue is going to be surprised when she opens up her present that I’d got for her on her birthday! She’ll have to love me somehow. ???: So, Noby has a present for Sue on her birthday, huh? Well wait till Noby comes here and I shall make him my king. Soldier: But Queen Sophia, how could you be in love with a human like him? Sophia: Since he and I first met! Well. I have a plan to make Noby my husband. And it’s going to be full-prove! Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes